


¾

by RaspberrYuu



Series: ¾ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 这是当时还没人看我写灿包时候不知道凭啥毅力写下来的连载_(:з」∠)_





	¾

1.  
逊爆了。  
身为一个Alpha，身为一个八尺男儿的Alpha，竟然在酒吧的地下演唱会表演结束之后因为太high缺氧倒了。  
时至今日，朴灿烈依旧不愿回想队里唯一的Beta当时对他投来的怜悯的目光。  
即便万般不愿，还是报了健身房，却意外发现了锻炼的乐趣。于是除了学校和音乐社，健身房成了他第三个必定按时报道的地方。  
只是那个Beta怜悯的眼神时至今日依旧历历在目，这心理阴影大概是烙下了。  
但没多久，第二个让他留下心理阴影的Beta出现了。  
那天他刚结束运动，正要走进无人使用的淋浴间，旁边淋浴间的门打开了。走出来了一个……根本不知道该怎么描述，如果那时候单是看到那人的脸或者身体，也许冲击就不至于那么大了。但是身高的优势让朴灿烈以俯视的角度将那Omega的脸+Alpha的胸肌的反差组合一览无遗。  
感受到了目光，那人也抬头对上了朴灿烈的眼睛。淋浴后还透着粉红的脸，依旧滴着水的金色发丝，真特么的好看——可惜配了个肌肉男的身体。朴灿烈心里默默加了最后一句。  
但有个疑惑。好奇宝宝像小狗一样翕动了下鼻子，觉得有股淡淡的咖啡味，但却不像是信息素的味道。  
他也就鬼使神差地低下头，将鼻子凑到了面前这个陌生人的脖颈间。  
"你干嘛？！"  
受到惊吓的人有节制地躲闪开，并没有伸手推人，而是捂着脖子退后两步，眼神里与其说是警惕，不如说是……一脸嫌弃。  
没有味道。  
"你是……Beta？"  
"是又怎么了？"那人依旧带着打量的目光看着朴灿烈，看他没有做出进一步奇怪的行动之后，将捧在手里的上衣穿上。"怪人……"用刚好能让朴灿烈听清的音量嘟囔了一句，从密码柜里取出自己的包离开了。  
虽然从他穿上衣服到离开淋浴房就十秒不到的时间，朴灿烈还是看清了他的上衣是他学校门口那间咖啡厅的工作服，胸前棕色的员工名牌写着"金珉锡"。

 

2.  
坐在咖啡厅里，点了杯一点都不Alpha的热巧克力，将彩色的棉花糖丢进冒着热气的杯中看它慢慢融化。  
朴灿烈从不喝咖啡，按照他自己的说法，咖啡的苦涩味道会扰乱他完美的咸焦糖信息素气味。所以乐队成员无数次地跟他推荐校门口咖啡厅招牌的咖啡味英格兰松糕，他也完全不为所动。  
所以今天转了性似的说要跟成员们一起去咖啡厅，却只点了杯热巧克力，团里唯一的Beta又忍不住差点翻了白眼。  
"敢情你是看上珉锡了才突然转性了？"  
大耳朵抖了抖，听到个并不熟悉但会让最近的自己特别敏感的名字。扭头盯着刚才说话的人。"直勾勾的眼神都要把咖啡机盯穿了。"  
这能怪他吗？！那个金色的小脑袋一头扎进咖啡机后面，把那张漂亮的脸遮的严严实实的，咖啡机为什么那么高！不对，这人刚才说的好像不是这个意思……朴灿烈想起谁说过个子高脑部供血偶尔会不足。  
"等等，你刚才叫他啥？"那个姓去哪儿了？  
边伯贤终于没有忍耐，实实在在地翻了个白眼。  
"珉~锡~"  
金色小脑袋终于从咖啡机后面歪了出来，用空出来的手跟边伯贤打了个精力十足的招呼，往下指了指奶泡壶表示自己正忙着，又把头缩了回去。  
哦艹！金毛看起来怎么那么软！眼睛怎么那么大！手怎么那么小！——可惜配了个肌肉男的身体。朴灿烈又在心里补充了一句。  
"我劝你还是别想了。他标记你的可能性都比你标记他的可能性要高。"  
3 Hit。  
天呐，世上怎么有Beta这么可怕的生物啊。  
朴灿烈一点也不Alpha地如此想着。

 

3.  
好想回去上班，医院的味道好难闻。  
在等医生去拿化验结果的金珉锡，不快地皱起了鼻子，脸也不自觉地鼓成一团。  
"你再不喜欢这里也没办法啊，"医生拿着报告回来一眼看见缩在凳子上的生气仓鼠。"更何况你过不了多久，就要定时来报道了。"  
心里"咯噔"一响。这日子终究还是要来了吗。  
"你自己也明白的吧。虽然依旧去健身房，但肌肉的萎缩根本没法阻止，体力也大不如前。你的肌肉毕竟是你以前还身为Alpha时候练成的。"将X光片放在桌上，推到金珉锡的面前。"生殖腔已经成型了，你做Beta的日子也寥寥无几了。"

恹恹地回到店门口，已经到了旁边大学各种社团结束时间。隔着巨大的落地玻璃看里面，又看到那个，旁边摆了个吉他盒子，只点了杯热巧克力坐在那慢慢玩杯里棉花糖的人。  
啧，这种人怎么生成个Alpha的。  
其实朴灿烈第一天来的时候，金珉锡就注意到了。健身房遇到的怪人，就那么坐在边伯贤的对面的时候，还是略微惊讶了一下。晚上两人发简讯聊天期间才得知，那是他们乐队的吉他手，顺带还把他表演缺氧的糗事全都告诉了他。  
金珉锡没有觉得这多好笑，只觉得不公平极了。明明生下来都是Alpha，朴灿烈那种各方面都与Alpha生活方式背道而驰的人，如今依旧心安理得地走在没有障碍的路上；而自己这种从出生起就时刻秉持Alpha的自尊，从里到外地努力让自己成长为一个优秀Alpha的人，却因为染色体和性腺不一致导致的性别畸形，已然从Alpha转变成了Beta。不存在性别歧视，也一直告诉自己并没有什么大不了的，日子还是一样的过。自己有这家咖啡厅，无论是身为Alpha还是Omega，都能养活自己。  
可偏偏朴灿烈这么一个特例在这时候出现，像是老天爷非要将一盆冷水从他头顶灌下，摇着头跟他碎碎念道：人各有命，天不遂人愿。

4.  
金珉锡的医生金俊勉自称是庸医，今天也在用尽全身解数向他的病人诠释着这点。  
直到珉锡离开了他才突然想起，啊……忘记给他开抑制剂了……兴许他自己会去药房开了呢？翻了下手机，也没他联系方式，毕竟他来医院报到可准时了。想想大概也没那么快，下次他来的时候再给他开点抑制剂吧。  
然而下次他见到珉锡第一眼的时候，就知道自己死定了。

今天也依旧很不Alpha的朴灿烈觉得自己窝囊极了。第九次来点热巧克力加棉花糖，还是没能跟珉锡说上一句话。不过这可是他亲手做热巧克力啊！明明几乎没去过咖啡厅的他都能感受到热巧克力里蒸奶的手艺水准，口感和温度都正正好。愉快地砸吧砸吧嘴，抬头对上对面嫌弃的眼神。  
"怎……怎么了……"  
"我真担心你有一天性特征退化。"  
同样是Beta，眼前这个怎么那么可怕。  
突然闻到了一股味道。  
"伯贤，今天的咖啡味道是不是跟平时不一样？"  
边伯贤低头闻了闻自己杯子里。"没有啊？"  
朴灿烈灵敏的名字找到了味道的来源，在咖啡机那边。  
"他是不是在做什么新品啊？"  
"我哪知道！谁知道狗鼻子怎么长你脸上了。"  
真的是特别好闻的咖啡味，连标榜绝不喝咖啡的朴灿烈都有些跃跃欲试。

 

5.  
不行！最近就算天天报到健身房也找不到那个金色的小脑袋，喝热巧克力快喝到上火了。  
实际上他事到如今也没去思考过自己为什么那么想和珉锡说上话，等到反应过来的时候已经整天在为了见他往返于咖啡厅和健身房中。  
周末健身房关门得特别早，一周唯独一次他会早上去锻炼。返回学校穿着黑色背心露出已经颇有看头的臂肌，加之背着要带去社团练习的吉他盒，外表上越发Alpha的成长早就让学校里他的一小批乐队粉丝心神荡漾，纷纷表示要为他生孩子。  
"五周时始，十六周止。"  
"啊？"小粉丝们扭头看向路过的边伯贤。  
"孕吐周期。"  
今天的边伯贤依旧是个强势的Beta。

然而当到回到学校的时候，朴灿烈老远就发现平时忙碌不已的咖啡厅今天一个人也没有。  
"暂停营业"几个大字话在门上，  
"伯贤啊……你说他是不是讨厌我啊……"  
"我觉得你想太多了。"以为身为珉锡朋友的他有什么小道，耳朵竖了起来。"跟他提了几次你，人家压根没记住你名字。"  
可朴灿烈表情却顿时明亮起来。  
"没想到你是个好人啊！还跟他提到我了啊！"  
"………"智能减退，判断力差。这是啥症状来着？对了，痴呆。  
但边伯贤自己也没见过突然暂营的情况，更别提是没和他打招呼的暂停营业，出于关心还是打了个电话。  
"珉锡啊，出什么事了吗？"  
听到电话那头的呼吸声非常重，边伯贤隐隐觉得果然有事。  
"伯……贤……帮我……"  
将本该发育成Alpha的营养全都用来发展智力的边伯贤，脑内直接转了十八个弯，情况猜测，状况分析，解决方案，一股脑的全盘算好了。  
"你是不是在烘焙室？好，我就在外面，你别出来……我知道怎么开那个锁。"  
挂了电话就拽着朴灿烈走。  
"朴灿烈，你这次欠我的人情可大了。"  
"啊……？"

 

6.  
边伯贤熟门熟路地摸到后门，从地上的砖下面翻出一片金属翘片，将门一抬，金属片插进去一使劲，门开了。  
"我回家开车过来。点到为止，敢做过分了我饶不了你！"  
一把将人推进后门里，关门前还不忘上了锁。  
还丈二和尚摸不着头脑的朴灿烈，鼻子比脑子灵敏，闻到了那天以为是什么新品的咖啡味。但现在味道浓烈得他一下子就分辨出了这是什么味道。  
Omega的信息素，还是发情期的，在这个密闭的空间里膨胀发散。  
纯情如他，第一次遇到这种情况，心鼓如雷。但若说没有期待绝对是骗人的，直到看到那个一头金色软发，蜷缩在工作台下面的小小的身影。  
"……谁？！……"  
感觉脚步声的靠近，还带有现在能刺激自己的Alpha信息素，金珉锡吓得整个人往黑暗处更缩进去了点。他在Beta阶段是不具备分辨信息素能力的，这是他第一次闻到朴灿烈信息素的味道。  
"你是Omega……？"  
和金珉锡的第二次对话毫无悬念地重蹈了第一次的覆辙。  
朴灿烈。珉锡其实记得这个名字，尽管并不是什么友好的原因。但冷静下头脑，伯贤的判断也许是对的。找个根本没胆对人进行完全标记的Alpha，可以用暂时标记解决燃眉之急。否则当失去意识信息素爆发的时候……初次发情的Omega即使打了抑制剂也要送去医院，否则后果难以想象。  
"你……过来……"  
朴灿烈乖乖靠过去的时候，脑子里昏昏沉沉想着以前学的生理课，听老师说过Omega对Alpha的信息素有一定的臣服欲，发生在自己身上怎么就反过来了。  
"你会临时标记吗？"  
哪个Alpha不会啊！！不对，他说的啥……？  
"帮我这个忙……我……现在这样……根本……出不了这个房间……"  
朴灿烈脑子里炸成了烟花，看着珉锡对他露出的后颈，觉得这时候再犹犹豫豫就真要被边伯贤嘲笑一辈子了。  
一口咬上了珉锡的腺体，一股香醇的美式咖啡香气在朴灿烈嘴里爆发开来。不仅不醒脑提神，反而像大麻一样让他觉得有些沉迷。  
"啊……够了……"从颈后传来的酥麻感觉像被体温升温发酵一般，传遍了全身。这是他转变为Omega之后第一次体验这种感觉，是他无论处于Alpha还是Beta阶段都不曾体验过的快感。他尝试过加了香草口味的咖啡，却不知道盐焦糖和咖啡混合起来的味道竟如此吸引他。  
本能驱使下，朴灿烈根本不愿松口，甚至用一只手将那个颤抖的身体环进了怀里。金珉锡被突然行为强势的朴灿烈吓到了，他对于发情期Omega的自制力到底如何根本没有一个概念。不如说，他现在就觉得自己快失去意识，甚至有点想转身抱住这个人。  
"珉锡……我能喊你珉锡吗？"终于松口的朴灿烈，用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着已经渗血的牙印，平时就很低沉的嗓音这时候更加沙哑诱人。  
"……随你……什么事……伯贤什么时候回来……"  
"他回去开车过来了……但他回来之前……"说着说着，又恢复了纯情小男生的样子，通红着脸扭头指了指珉锡下身。  
生理热是暂时消退了，信息素也稳定下来了，但生理反应却怎么也没法冷静下来。  
"反正都……我好人做到底吧……"  
"喂！不用！你……唔……"  
谁说这个Alpha胆子小的来着？！  
实际上要是平时的朴灿烈，确实没这个胆子。但现在的他，脑子有一半被身体掌控，只想找机会跟怀里的人进行更多的肌肤之亲。盐焦糖的信息素不受控制地散发着，一个发情期的Omega根本动弹不得。  
手中肉块的温度非常高，因为紧张而冒出冷汗的手刚握上去，珉锡就被温差惊得全身一颤几乎脱离怀抱。朴灿烈的左手因而更用力地将人箍住。尖端已经止不住地往外流出液体，朴灿烈不知道的是，其实后穴里泛滥得比前面厉害多了。但珉锡怎可能让他知道，咬着唇，僵硬着身体，企图自己蠕动着后穴里的肉壁缓解不适。  
高潮来的很快，无论是自身的原因还是初次被给予来自他人的刺激。朴灿烈慌张地抓过旁边的抹布先把珉锡身上衣服上擦干净，又把自己手上清理好。很想发火的珉锡觉得自己确实是受人帮助，看到这人慌慌张张的样子，自己若是恼羞成怒未免太过矫情，有失气度。正要理好衣冠，撑着软绵绵的身体站起来，觉得自己屁股上抵了个什么东西。  
"你……"  
"啊……不……这是正常生理反应……"  
"禽兽！"

于是边伯贤再次撬门进来的时候，听到的便是这么一句话。闻不到信息素的他，却能闻到密闭空间里，属于男人的淫靡味道。  
脑袋被猛敲了一个大栗子的朴灿烈依旧呆呆地坐在原地回味手中没有消退的体温。  
"珉锡，他允许我叫他珉锡了。"  
这时候他才第一次捋清了自己这段时间以来对他的追追跑跑。原来是喜欢呀。

"喂？表哥？你现在有空吧？"  
"啊，有……对了，我想了下你还是提醒下珉锡记得去买抑制剂，小心驶得万年船嘛，嘿嘿。"  
"晚了！给我在办公室等着受死吧！"  
"啊？"

当看到两个乌云黑的脸，以及闻到珉锡身上浓烈的咖啡味还环绕着丝丝他从未闻过的盐焦糖香气的时候，金俊勉几乎做出了从二楼跳窗而出的决定。

7.  
朴灿烈咸鱼一般无神地瘫在社团练习室的椅子上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板。任何企图探究原因的人，都换来一句"让我静一静。"只得去问一边平时和他关系似乎还不错的边伯贤。  
"心气始衰，苦忧悲，血气懈惰，故好卧。"  
"什么意思？"  
"老毛病，痴呆。"虽然学的是音乐，边伯贤却是医学世家的人，拥有自己独特的挖苦方式。"活该。"  
朴灿烈听了更加萎靡了。五天，咖啡店已经关门五天了。对于他拐弯抹角的询问，边伯贤只说了句"初次发情有七天"就再没别的话了。即便掰着指头数还有两天也没用，自己都觉得挺没脸去见他的。

几天后听说咖啡店重开张了，店里的人比以往多了很多，不少其实是冲着金珉锡去的。以前都以为他是Beta，即使他有一张Omega的脸，可并没有明显的信息素味道。所以当他的信息素散发出来之后，大家理所当然地以为这股咖啡信息素是在这个环境中被无视掉了。既然被确定了是个优秀的还未被标记的Omega，狩猎的自然多了起来。  
尽管金珉锡依旧笑盈盈地对待每一个客人，但一些若有若无地对他散发出的Alpha信息素真是让他反感至极。  
"金老板，今天的咖啡口感依旧极佳啊~"  
金珉锡皮笑肉不笑的，心里嘟囔着别以为刚才没看到你这家伙加了五包砂糖，这么糟蹋咖啡的喝法还敢假装懂行！  
"见笑了。还是咖啡豆货源来的好。"  
"不知道除了咖啡对别的喝的有没有兴趣？例如我朋友有个酒吧，今天正好有特价……"说着说着，手就试图搭到珉锡还握着奶泡壶手把的手背上。  
还没碰到，珉锡就觉得鸡皮疙瘩要起来了。正准备一个手抖把80度高温的牛奶直接洒那人手上……  
"九窍不利，下虚上实。"  
"啊？"  
"噗！"  
边伯贤靠在咖啡机上，单手撑着脑袋鄙夷地看着那个Alpha，目光审视般地把他从头扫到脚，发出一声嗤笑，慢悠悠回答。  
"阳痿。"  
那人还一脸懵逼中，金珉锡捂着嘴从柜台后面绕出来把边伯贤拉去了后面。  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈伯贤，你干嘛呢！"  
"别以为我没看到你手里的小动作。你要真打算把人烫了，指不定那种猥琐的家伙又能想出什么法子让你赔偿他。"说着拉下了金珉锡的后领，看了眼后面已经结痂的牙印。"嘶……那家伙下口也太狠了……你还适应吗？"  
"哪有什么适应不适应的。身体还是自己的，脑子也没坏，和以前也就没什么区别。说到朴灿烈……我这开店几天了也没看到过他？"  
"他那个脸皮哪敢来啊。怎么？别告诉我你惦记他了？"  
"不是……"说白了当时就是恼羞成怒了，金珉锡有点不好意思地挠了挠自己耳后。"那事不怪他。俊勉也跟我说了初次发情的Omega的信息素量确实会大得可怕，一个Alpha能忍到那程度已经很不容易了。更何况……他确实帮了我。"  
边伯贤歪着脑袋观察了一会儿金珉锡，鼻子里发出了很长很长的一声"嗯——→——→——→——嗯？↗嗯…………↘"  
"……"  
"周六晚上我们乐队在17号楼最里面的演讲礼堂公演。"  
"啊？"  
边伯贤今天依旧是个看穿一切的Beta。

 

8.  
金珉锡是第一次看到在表演中的他们。  
不得不说，就算边伯贤是个Beta，他所散发出的舞台魅力简直像是肉眼可见的信息素。  
朴灿烈却是难得显露出自己天生优势的一面。为了锻炼体力而去健身房果然没有白练，明显的手臂肌肉，和覆盖在黑色背心下面若隐若现的腹肌线条。那些是自己以后再也不会拥有的东西。以及因为兴奋的舞台气氛，而确实散发着的Alpha信息素。盐焦糖。  
不喜欢喧闹气氛站在礼堂最后贴着墙的珉锡皱了皱鼻子。不是不喜欢这味道，是这味道所带来的回忆，他根本不明白当时那种恐惧到底是心理上的畏惧，还是本能上的臣服。正要离开的时候，正好和朴灿烈对视了。朴灿烈瞬间像是零件掉了，整个人包括视线，都无法动弹。如果不是边伯贤眼疾手快踩了他一脚，他目光所指之处不知道要吸引多少人的注意力。珉锡趁机打开后面的门出去了。

"珉锡，你……"  
表演还没结束，就顺着边伯贤的指示跑了出来。金珉锡真的在等他。他变得更好看了，大概再没有比他更适合金发的人了。  
"我只是来道谢的。"  
"你……不怪我？我……"汗水还在一滴一滴地往下滴着，朴灿烈的心脏提到嗓子眼了。  
"后来医生告诉我了，那已经算是最好的状况了。虽然人情现在没法还，但不道谢总觉得过意不去。"  
气氛真的格外奇怪。两个人无论在那件事之前还是之后其实都没有好好说过话。但现在的对话却像是在已经认识很久的两个人之间进行的。  
"……但我是真的喜欢你啊……"  
这句话一出，两个人都愣了。  
【卧槽我竟然就这么说出来了我是不是抽了啊啊啊啊。】  
【卧槽他竟然告白了虽然知道这红猴子对我大概有意思但他竟然有胆子说出来了卧槽。】  
"呃……那……谢谢你了……"  
【我特么的在回答什么啊？！】  
【卧槽珉锡竟然说谢谢？不是叫我去死？！】  
"那……"脑子里还拍打自己错误回答的金珉锡，听到朴灿烈开口了，肩膀一抖。不知道为什么，刚才一直没注意到的盐焦糖信息素，开始慢慢向他的方向飘过来了。"我能喊你珉锡吗？"  
他是笨蛋吗？！这问题之前他不是……唔……金珉锡还是并不太想回想起自己初次发情的回忆。但看到垮着肩站在自己对面，狗耳朵几乎肉眼可见地耷拉着，明明是Alpha信息素的盐焦糖一点都没有侵略性，更像是拽着他衣角撒娇的一只小手，勾着他的咖啡味晃啊晃的。  
然后朴灿烈看到了第一次对他绽出，也是让他彻底坠入爱河的，一个咬着嘴唇强忍笑意的好看笑容。  
"可以啊。"

9.  
虽然朴灿烈每日准时报道咖啡店，两个人其实依旧不怎么说话。总是跟个被主人冷落的小狗一样，把下巴磕在桌子上面，眼巴巴地盯着咖啡机的方向。直到金珉锡不忙了，有空往这边瞟一眼，看到他这模样总会忍俊不禁地抽了抽嘴角，对他抬抬下巴算是打个招呼。朴灿烈就会仿佛被主人夸奖了，顿时精神抖擞。  
"今天的狗骨头投喂完了，跟我去社团，别赖在这了。"然后就被边伯贤拉着吉他盒背带拖走了。  
不过他学会开始点咖啡了，总是企图在咖啡杯里闻到一点金珉锡信息素的味道。  
"我是闻不到信息素的，不过我猜我身上珉锡的信息素味道都比你那杯咖啡里的多。"  
本想借机挖苦他，顺便炫耀和珉锡的亲密，却忘了挖苦的对象是朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈盯着他，眉间皱成了川字，猛摇了摇头。"我才不想闻你身上。"

这不是办法啊。但问题是朴灿烈也想不出办法。没有共同兴趣，生活没有太多交集，连算不算朋友都不知道，整天就死死抓着边伯贤这根维系稻草。这根稻草还不往他这边倒，事事以金珉锡优先，朴灿烈大概连个第二都算不上。  
无奈只能特别没骨气地向边伯贤求助。  
"就算我不说你也知道你真是Alpha的耻辱了……且不说我并不赞成生米煮成熟饭这种行为，我觉得你要是能有强上他的勇气，这事早就成功一半了。"  
根本不可能。想想都明白那将不仅仅是自己恋情的尽头，还会是自己生命的尽头。  
"你告白都没胆子，还想怎么进一步啊。"  
"但我告过白了啊……"  
边伯贤顿了一秒，猛然回头，看着朴灿烈一脸颓唐，单手托着侧脸，整个脑袋的重量都压在那一处，脸已经毫无形象地挤变形了，眼睛还直勾勾地望着金珉锡的方向。  
哎呦喂，这小子没撒谎啊。本以为他提供的机会顶多让两人尽释前嫌顺便交个朋友，这奔小康的速度该不会一个月恋爱两个月标记五个月就挺个球了吧？不会不会，想多了……边伯贤下意识地摆摆手打散自己的胡思乱想。  
重点是金珉锡的反应很值得探究。  
早早就知道珉锡身体情况的边伯贤，没少给他操心将来的事儿。自己当老板不会有事业上的问题，剩下的就是个人终身大事。  
"找个Beta就好了。"当时说这话的金珉锡刚把围裙解下，找个盒子把今天剩下的英格兰松糕打包起来，用袋子装好，递到边伯贤手里。"我自己不是没做过Alpha，我了解这个群体。我曾经鄙视过那些自诩高人一等却不懂承担责任的家伙，决定绝不会让自己选择的Omega遭受终日不宁的苦。结果到头来，原来选择权不在我手中。"  
不是自嘲的口气，亦不是自暴自弃。有的只是听天由命的无奈。  
"话也不能这么说吧。"边伯贤直接从盒子里挑出一块啃了起来。这么上的厅堂下的厨房的人，怎可能找不到好对象。"你现在不是已经在做选择了吗？"  
手里忙着收拾，其实也就随口敷衍地回答了两个字，"也是。"

 

10.  
边伯贤知道金珉锡一旦转变为Omega之后，就算悖逆本能，也一定会对Alpha产生抗拒。  
他对朴灿烈的不反感，究其原因，大概还是他压根就不像个Alpha。不，是性格方面很不像，身体素质从头到脚都是Alpha，优秀到让人嫉妒，估计被花盆砸了脑袋都能没事……对哦……  
"苦肉计吧。找个人假装骚扰珉锡。你英雄救美，大打出手，缺个胳膊少个腿的，他就心软了呗。"  
那边珉锡从后台里绕了出来，一个小女孩指着橱窗顶上刚被自己哥哥恶作剧抛上去的漂亮发夹，拽着珉锡的工作服前摆，软糯着嗓子叫"哥哥"。  
"我出手之前他就能把人撂倒了吧……"  
个子果然是劣势，金珉锡从旁边搬了个板凳过来，踩上去再伸手，距离正正好够到。  
"他不会先对客人出手的。要是你被打了，他就有保护其他客人的理……诶？！"  
话没说完，面前的朴灿烈前一秒还一整个泰山崩于前的表情，后一秒瞬间从边伯贤视野消失。听到身后一声巨响，回头查看的时候，金珉锡已经整个人压在朴灿烈半个身子上。  
"哥哥！你，你没事吧……"小女孩子整个吓呆了。而她的亲哥哥，那个始作俑者还在窃笑。金珉锡刚要去够到那个发夹，小男孩直接冲过来使劲想把板凳拽走。小孩子自然没那么大力气真的抽走板凳，但重心不稳的金珉锡还是被晃得摔了下来。  
朴灿烈这史无前例的反应速度，边伯贤简直要起立鼓掌了。不过那个熊孩子，啧，等会儿看哥哥我怎么收拾你。  
摔下来的瞬间，金珉锡并没有很慌张，理智到不行地判断了状况，用双手护住了脑袋。但意识到手肘碰到了桌子的时候，心里还是惊呼一声"糟了"。已经抱在脑后的手根本来不及挡在面前，眼看着倒下的桌子顺带上面杯盘勺子的都要迎面压了下来……

"唔……"  
也不管这一声闷哼是因为一个大男人的重量砸进胸口，还是遮在珉锡脸上的手被掉下的叉子划了一条细长的口，刚从冲击中缓过来，想要特别耍帅地关怀下自己英勇救下的"美"，自己的右手反被先抓住了。  
"灿烈你没事吗？左手还有知觉吗？！"  
诶诶诶诶诶？！刚才他叫我灿烈了是不是？是不是？！他的手好小好软好可爱啊！！  
朴灿烈整个人暴风感动中，觉得自己要沉溺进金珉锡关切的眼神里了。右手甚至偷偷地回握那双小小的手，得寸进尺地想把他再次拉回怀里……  
"呆子，珉锡问你左手还有知觉吗……"  
也不知道是不是该可怜这个傻子了，边伯贤看着朴灿烈此刻明显毫无生气的左臂，冷冷地重复了金珉锡的问题。  
"啊？……"  
咦……？

 

11.  
然后金珉锡就为了救自己左手受伤的朴灿烈，住进他家里照顾他的饮食起居，然后两个人的感情迅速升温一发不可收拾？  
想太多。  
首先朴灿烈就败在了住学校宿舍这一点上。不说有没有地方多住一个人，首先Alpha分区的宿舍楼就不可能带Omega进来。

计划赶不上变化。计划其实都还没制定完，老天爷就急着推了他们一把，反而把一切全打乱了。一切起源的那个熊孩子，也因为他及时出现的母亲终究免遭边伯贤的"毒手"。两个孩子的母亲因为停错了车位，嘱咐孩子乖乖呆着就去挪车子，这刚回来就发现儿子闯了大祸，女儿一脸求助地望着自己，急忙招呼人上了自己的车，送去医院。  
虽然故事发展得不尽如人意，朴灿烈也能傻乎乎地笑得很开心，光是每次金珉锡亲自把咖啡端到他桌上，他心里就乐开了花。

直到一件事的发生，让他再也笑不出来。  
金珉锡交了男朋友。那个人不是他。  
从边伯贤口中听到这个消息的时候，朴灿烈盯着自己还没拆的石膏，反复咀嚼着"祸不单行"这四个字。

"八字眉，眯眯眼。看着就不像好人。"  
这是朴灿烈第一次见到金珉锡的新男友金钟大之后的评价。他这次没有颓废多久，就被边伯贤拉着去直面了惨痛的现实。因为边伯贤也想对这个不知道哪儿蹦出来的金钟大一探究竟。  
"但人家珉锡觉得比你好。"  
被边伯贤再次戳中痛处，只好拿起签字笔开始在自己石膏上面涂鸦。自己畏畏缩缩不敢出手，鸭子虽不说到嘴边了，但至少一整盘已经摆在面前，被人端走了。他和金珉锡之间甚至没有什么可以让人回味缅怀的记忆，除了那个糊里糊涂的告白。临时标记那次算是两个人的黑历史，不提也罢。  
从此每天社团活动结束之后，总能正好赶上金钟大下班来店里露面，金珉锡也会放下手头的活陪他坐着聊天，喝一杯咖啡的景象。连乐队的其他成员都知道，朴灿烈整天惦念的那个很漂亮的Omega，有个八字眉的Beta男朋友了。  
"我还是别来了……"  
边伯贤一把抓住作势要走的朴灿烈的领子，不费劲地把只是吃醋嘴硬，并没有真的打算离开的人拉了回来。  
"你他妈的就是这种鸵鸟性格才活该让鸭子飞了！"

金珉锡是个挺坚持自己原则的人。虽然如他自己所说的，确实找了个Beta，但这事情峰回路转得太过突然，连边伯贤都觉得蹊跷。他没少短信轰炸金珉锡，查户口似的问那个金钟大的来头，对方回答得坦坦荡荡，毫无掩藏，反倒让边伯贤没法说出"来路不明"此类的修饰词。  
「什么时候认识的？」  
「一个月前吧。之前发生了那件事，脑子一团乱，错过了每个月订单截止日期。虽然我自己跑去了供货公司追订了货物，但我不是不开车嘛，截止后的货物也没法跟公司物流送过来。」  
「然后他就开车帮你送回来了？」  
「嗯。」  
供货商的人首先是懂咖啡的；这种毫不迟疑的行动力，男友力也没得说。共同爱好，恰到好处的关怀，确实条条能戳中金珉锡的选择标准。  
「可我看你前段时间跟朴灿烈不是还挺来电的？」  
这条发过去之后，等待时间甚至长到足够他打开游戏战了一个回合。正考虑第二轮排队的时候，手机屏幕亮了。  
「错觉罢了。」

当时边伯贤没来得及思考回复，角色已经排完队进入战斗倒计时，直到睡前也没再想起手机。第二天划掉手机闹钟，呈现在眼前的短信界面，他才突然想起自己想问的。  
谁的错觉？他的错觉，还是金珉锡自己的错觉？

 

12.  
手伤渐好，朴灿烈却反而不怎么出现在练习室。之前就算捆个石膏明明也坚持来练习室，自称来接受下音乐的熏陶。  
上次的训话该不是出现反效果了吧？鸵鸟性格干脆发挥到淋漓尽致？边伯贤从头到尾就没想过要帮朴灿烈追金珉锡，但他可不想因为没帮这个忙而弄得自己的乐队一团糟。  
"你小子人呢？！！"  
几次电话之后终于接通，主唱大人用实力展现了自己的铁嗓。  
"你小声点，别被主管听到了……手机震得我屁股都麻了，才偷跑出来接电话的。"  
"哈？"主管？偷跑出来？"你在打工？在哪？"  
"唔……"有个太聪明的朋友实在很难藏住事。"这你不用管啦……明天我会去社团活动的。挂了。"  
边伯贤盯着手机有点火大，又不能砸了手机。以前他们就算藏着点小心思他也能敏感地察觉。现如今全都失控了，在金钟大出现后。  
偏偏金钟大这个人，让人讨厌不起来。礼貌，恰到好处的待人态度，有自己温柔的方式却又不显弱势。一段时间观察下来，边伯贤都不得不承认，他简直是最适合金珉锡的选择。  
"今天就你一个人？"言下之意，朴灿烈呢？  
"失恋，独疗情伤去了。"其实鬼知道他在干嘛呢，边伯贤也就随口这么半真半假地一说。少了朴灿烈，他也机会难得地和金钟大拼了个桌。  
立在桌边的金珉锡有些不知道怎么反应地挠了挠自己的鼻梁，金钟大抬头看到他的反应倒先开了口。  
"真正属于他的另一半还没出现罢了。听说是你乐队的？他有外貌又有才华，会找到的。"  
金钟大敏锐地想让金珉锡放宽心。但他发现朴灿烈的心思却并非来自这洞察力，而是正常人都看得出朴灿烈向来不加掩饰的眼神是个什么意思。  
马克杯已然见底，金钟大将勺子放在茶托上，右手牵起金珉锡的左手，用掌心的力度对他给予认可般，毫不保留地夸赞着，"要是公司上次招商时候用你做的Long Macchiato当试喝品，我早就不愁这个季度的业绩了。"  
虽然这种实在的称赞格外受用，金珉锡还是不太习惯被人温柔关怀的亲昵。  
"我等你下班？还是我一会儿来接你？"  
"你们要去干嘛？"总将珉锡动态掌握得一清二楚的边伯贤，突然发现有自己不知道的行程，条件反射地脱口而出，随即就自己回答了自己。除了约会，还能是干嘛？识趣地撇了撇嘴，扭头看另一边去了。被人当着面秀恩爱，还不如吐槽朴灿烈单相思没胆识来的有趣。以前还能凭自己毒舌虐只"大狗"，现在自己倒被虐了狗。  
可空气中明显的单向流动的气氛，依旧让边伯贤没法无视。金钟大毫不迟疑的热情邀请，和金珉锡总是百依百顺的点头同意。完全的"依"和"顺"，没有自己的主动和哪怕稍稍推拒的答复。金珉锡只是单纯地"不拒绝"自己"不讨厌"的约会罢了。  
果然是这样。边伯贤自己腹诽着，这边的问题他不擅长解决，朴灿烈那边估计打一顿能解决但找不到人。打电话过去留了语音消息大骂一通权当解气了。

 

"灿烈，没事吧？"旁边的金钟仁还拿着搅拌器打着锅里的面粉，都不禁被这边的声音吓了一跳。  
语音留言的声音实在太大，不开公放胜似公放。耳朵本来就大，收音效果格外的好，差点一个手抖把手机摔了。  
"没……"重新把手机打了静音，塞进口袋。"乐队的朋友……"  
"虽然你这张脸是挺有利于生意的，但你有事就跟老板说一下呗。而且你学校距离那么远。"  
"就是专门挑远的……"小声嘀咕了一句，语气里参杂了点小别扭，但他自知连表达这点别扭的底气都不足。而且，他有更重要的事。他是第一次为自己其实并不感兴趣的事这么努力。  
这件事就算结束，也不能草草画上句号。

 

13.  
如果没遇到那个大puppy，自己的日子一定就像这样平静吧。金珉锡这么想着，在早上七点打开了店里的后门。随即又否认了自己。不不，他的出现也没影响到什么。  
他还没来得及寻思自己为何突然想起两周多没见的朴灿烈的时候，他脖子后阵阵的熟悉的酥麻感，比他鼻子更加灵敏地发出了警报。后颈被噬咬的回忆浮了上来，金珉锡不由自主地摸了下已经完全愈合的腺体位置。  
从烘焙室走到前台，咖啡机的按钮已经闪着蓝色的灯。店里并没有开灯，冬季的晨光还没抬高到能直射进来的高度。  
握着手柄，将咖啡渣扣进旁边垃圾箱里，碰撞发出"咚、咚"声响，手法一点也不生疏。但却和眼前这个人并挂不上钩。  
"……灿烈？"  
脊背抖了一下僵住了，渐渐又缓了下来，放下手里的东西，边挠着头边不好意思得转了过身。脸在阴影里看不大清楚，只有红色的头发边缘带着柔和的白光。  
"抱歉我撬门进来了……学着伯贤上次那样。"  
金珉锡盯着他，不知道该说什么。以为他放弃了，自己的生活慢慢把他的痕迹抹去了。但他光是站在自己面前，没有刻意散发的盐焦糖钻进了鼻子里，就让身体从上到下感觉被什么浸染了一般。  
朴灿烈看他不说话，以为是金珉锡生气了，急忙解释道:"我本来想在你来之前把咖啡做好，就放在……保温……箱里的……"一慌张，把自己还没做的全盘托出，一句话说到后面才反应过来，结果还是拖着尾音说完了。既然说都说了。"我还在进行热机过滤呢，然后你就来了……你这机器和我用过的不一样，所以花了点时间……"  
金珉锡从他支支吾吾的解释里抓住了几个关键词。最重要的两个——撬门，做咖啡。他觉得前者可以去找边伯贤问责。  
"咖啡？你学了？"  
"嗯……"  
高大的身影这时候看起来特别像是刚摔坏了一个杯子等着挨骂的小孩，饶是需要抬头才能直视他的金珉锡，也看不见他恨不得埋进自己胸口的脸。  
"你最近都没来，听伯贤说你也没去社团。是为了这个？"  
语气里没有质问，没有不屑或者严厉。朴灿烈甚至有些怀疑自己耳朵地听到了一点点关心。  
"我去东城区的一家咖啡厅打工了……"  
金珉锡其实还想问很多，但觉得自己语塞了。他对朴灿烈了解的不多，一点也不Alpha的性格，热衷音乐，人气很高，大概就这么多了。但他至少知道，咖啡从来都不在朴灿烈兴趣列表上。无需自作多情，他也明白其中的原因。  
日出爬得很快，朴灿烈焦躁不安的表情越来越掩藏不住地要暴露出来。等待判刑般闭着眼。  
"Flat White，90℃。"  
"嗯？"  
"中杯的。快点，我要做开店准备了。"

 

14.  
蒸汽管插进了奶泡壶里，一手握着把手，另一手扶着容器微微倾斜。蒸汽在牛奶里发出的滋滋声有一点让金珉锡不悦的噪音。左手伸过去，盖在朴灿烈的手上，另一只手调整了一下蒸汽管的角度。  
"要这个角度，让牛奶在容器里面旋转起来。"  
"……嗯。"  
金珉锡这才突然注意到自己的手贴在朴灿烈的手上看起来有多小，像是被溅出的牛奶烫到一般，一下子缩回了手。  
工作台相对于朴灿烈来说略矮了，将牛奶倒进杯中的时候，用左手将杯子端了起来。  
丝滑没有明显气泡的牛奶，冒着热气缓缓倒进杯中。朴灿烈小心翼翼地调整着倾斜角度，微微抖动手里的容器，将轻飘飘浮在上面的奶泡倒进杯中，慢慢挪动，在棕色的咖啡色中点缀上白色的图案。用温度计的尾针一划，一片叶子的图案完成。  
抬起头，两颗门牙有些耐不住地卡住了下嘴唇，讨赏似的亮晶晶的眼睛盯着金珉锡。  
"……打奶泡的姿势没学好，拉花倒学出了点样子……"  
听出了恨铁不成钢的意味，朴灿烈的肩膀都耷拉了下来。  
"是挺好看的就是了……重点还是口感，我尝尝。"  
跟期末考试似的，朴灿烈紧张得都咽口水了，看到金珉锡举起杯子，放到艳红的唇边，慢慢地……  
"噗……"  
刚一口，金珉锡就放下杯子笑了出来。  
"让你做的Flat White啊，一口下去都喝不到咖啡，这么多奶泡已经是Cappuccino的厚度了吧。"  
白色的奶泡就这么软趴趴地粘在金珉锡的上嘴唇上，活像个白胡子小老头。真的好可爱。朴灿烈这么想着。  
上次见到他这么笑，便是自己那个糊里糊涂的告白之后。每次看到他这种笑，脑子就会有些转不过来。手自然而然地就抚上他的嘴唇，想把那抹白色擦去。擦到一半，脑子的进度跟了上来，却又因为眼前的情况卡住了。  
手指碰到的嘴唇温度比体温高很多，鼻息和唇息交错着吹到手上，感觉痒痒的。根本选择不出到底是这就撤回手，还是继续将之擦干净，手指就那么尴尬地半触不碰地吊在那了。  
朝阳终于懒洋洋地爬了上来，第一缕光从落地玻璃穿透过来，越过咖啡机，将光照进朴灿烈眼里。金珉锡觉得自己大概是被蛊惑了，因为盐焦糖的信息素像是被阳光的热度挥发出来一样飘散。  
"这时候该做点什么，还需要我教你吗？"  
听完这句话，朴灿烈只用一秒就做完了决定，手指一下抹掉金珉锡唇上牛奶，转而滑到耳后，捧住他的脸，埋进晨光照不到的阴影里，找寻着柔软的唇吻了上去。

 

15.  
"车上会不会太闷？要不你跟我进去坐坐？"  
金珉锡微笑着摇了摇头，"你是办公事，我在车里等着就好了。"  
"嗯，不会很久的。"  
熄了火，金钟大拔出车钥匙下车，车门在关上后自动落了锁。  
东城区的繁华地段，咖啡厅不仅多，生意更是好的不行。长得很像老板的一个中年人好不容易交代完了手头忙的活，把金钟大迎了进去。  
依旧担心车里太闷，金钟大下车前还是把顶窗打开了。丝丝凉意钻进脖子里，虽然不冷还是将围巾拉紧了些。  
职业病的原因，金珉锡开始观察起了周围的几家咖啡厅。刚才金钟大走进的咖啡店明显是中老年居多，食品方面三餐都提供，消费标准较高。马路对面有一家就是年轻人更多，从门口促销的海报上看，应该是提供法式蛋糕，服务员也明显都是学生党。店面外人行道上，巨大遮阳伞下的座位里，有个粉色大波浪头发的女孩子特别显眼。金珉锡也认出了她，以前常来店里，每次都点小杯咖啡，后来换成了热巧克力。造成这种变化的，是有天朴灿烈来了店里，她点单的时候越过前台倾着身子，压低声音问，"他点的什么啊？"  
金珉锡有点不好的预感，不待他眯着眼睛去刻意寻找，一个身影从里推开玻璃门，走到了那个女孩的桌边。

 

16.  
比起愧疚感，金珉锡只是觉得自己应该坦诚罢了。几天后金钟大忙完内部培训，终于抽空在下班后来了店里，金珉锡将那日早上发生的事简略地说了一遍。  
金钟大的眉头蹙成一团，却没有丝毫怒气，更多的是担忧。  
"你这样是不是太压抑自己了？你们要是……"  
"不是！他的想法和我一样！……也不是……"急切的否认音调特别高，意识到之后又压了下去。

当时一吻之后，金珉锡被朴灿烈居高临下，像是要将他锁进自己清澈的眼眸里一样看着。  
金珉锡推了推他，说，"我要开店了，你今天有课吗？"  
"嗯……"仿佛不存在重量似的，高大的身影随着微弱的推拒就分开了。  
"那你去上课吧……我……"  
"我跟伯贤追问过你的事了……"  
金珉锡没有低头也没有抬头，视线就平直地看着朴灿烈的第二颗纽扣。他今天穿着一件棕色的衬衫，约莫是打工地方的工作服。  
"所以我也明白了我到底哪里不足了。别人总羡慕Alpha天生优越，但我怎么从一开始就输在这上面了呢？哈哈哈哈哈……"  
弯腰勾起放在地上的双肩包，朴灿烈因为没抱期望所以其实也没有失望。不过想要留一个可以回味的念想，其实已然超出自己的期待了。  
"珉锡，我以后还能来吗？"  
听到这，金珉锡抬头再次直视朴灿烈眼中的自己。清晰的，完完整整只有他的倒影。明明平时弱势到不行，但他此刻眼眶没红，笑也不苦。清清淡淡的，就是一般的笑容  
"当然可以。"

回想到这，金珉锡摇了摇头，否认了金钟大的想法。朴灿烈其实自那以后没再出现过。  
"我知道我想要的，他知道他给不了。"

 

17.  
后来听边伯贤说，朴灿烈社团活动都有正常去，只是以前泡在咖啡厅里的时间，变成了泡在咖啡厅里打工的时间。两个人各自过得很充实，这样很好。只是没想到难得陪金钟大来一趟东城区，就正好停在了他打工地方的对面。  
透过驾驶座旁边的玻璃，其实根本看不清面容，但金珉锡就是突然涌出了一股"化成灰都认得他"的自信。  
那个粉色头发的女孩子压根都没打开点单，只是一味地想将手里包装精美的盒子塞到朴灿烈手里。朴灿烈一边慌张拒绝着，一边用手指示意店里的监控镜头，嘴里大概是在说些类似于会被老板看到之类的话吧。到最后，为了不引起周遭过多的关注，他还是将礼物收下，低头看着盒子带了点真心的喜悦，笑出了一口大白牙。  
金珉锡想起那个微笑。那个普通的，没有露齿的笑容。原来那个并不是朴灿烈的普通的微笑。他再一次清楚地意识到自己对这个人了解得实在太少。  
朴灿烈突然抬头看向马路对面，直勾勾地看向这边。顿时觉得自己的呼吸滞住了，金珉锡下意识地想开门，却发现门是锁上的。再回头看，朴灿烈拿着礼物点头再次道谢，就回到店里。金珉锡将放在门把上的手慢慢收了回来。  
原来并不是看到自己。也是，坐在副驾驶座上，透过驾驶座的窗户，还隔了条马路，怎可能看得到。

18.  
金珉锡知道边伯贤是故意的，故意带他去挑选，说是送给朴灿烈的生日礼物。也因此明白了那个女孩当时送礼物的意图。  
"你对他比我要了解多了，何必拖我来寻求意见。"  
边伯贤自己脑内翻译了这句：我和朴灿烈已经没有关系了，你干嘛还告诉我他的生日。  
"是你男朋友叫我带你出来散散心的。"  
金珉锡身子一僵，上次看到朴灿烈的事他并没有跟金钟大说。毕竟已经不再瓜葛，说出来岂不是更像此地无银三百两了。  
"你以前不是这么个麻烦鬼的，怎么现在做事反倒犹豫不决了。"  
金珉锡答不上话来。自从和金钟大在一起之后，虽然他关怀备至，处处都从他的角度考虑，可金珉锡自己却越过得不像自己。连金钟大都说："你可以再任性一点的。"

直到三天后，金钟大再次送他回家，他问了一句话。  
"你后天有什么安排？"  
细心的金钟大自然记得后天是什么日子，这句话是在用温和的方式，逼金珉锡做决定了。上个月这个时候，金钟大很贴心地将他送去了金俊勉所在的医院，并嘱咐让他放心，那几天他会多去咖啡店帮忙照看。  
"我……"  
"珉锡，我们分手吧。"金钟大长舒一口气，将脑袋搁在座椅背上，"我是真心喜欢你，即使我对信息素毫无反应，但我会对你有反应。我们拥过抱，接过吻，我不在乎标记这种东西，反正我也只能暂时标记。要是我执意之下你也不会拒绝，但你发情时候，脑子里混乱不清的，想的一定不是我。"  
那些像是偷偷塞进不同书里的，写着心事的书签，被人一本本找出来将秘密亮相一般地展示在眼前，金珉锡只是平静地接受着，等待下文。  
可金钟大偏偏又组织了很久的语言，安静了很久还是没有发话。最后只得重重叹息一声，将身子陷在座位里。他是第一次在金珉锡面前如此失态。  
"我不知道你在害怕什么，但明显你害怕错了。"

 

回到家里，金珉锡琢磨了很久那句"你害怕错了"。边伯贤消息太过灵通，一会儿就打电话过来。金珉锡明白这是金钟大最后的温柔，告知自己的好友来开解。  
听了来龙去脉，边伯贤在自己床上挑了个舒适的姿势躺下。  
"你以为你的担忧是什么？"  
"……大概是本能吧。Alpha和Omega之间的吸引大概就是信息素指引下的本能罢了。尤其是Omega……不由自主，但又不受控制的感觉……"  
边伯贤琢磨回味了下这句话，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
"前面错了后面对了。你怕的不是本能，你只是怕不受控制的感觉，怕自己变得不像自己罢了。"顿了一下，还是小心翼翼地说出自己几个月以来的想法。"但你和金钟大在一起的时候，已经变得不像你自己了。"  
一晚上保持理智头脑思考的金珉锡，突然觉得脑子里乱了，画面一个个涌了上来。  
因为朴灿烈救自己受伤时候，身体不由自主的关切行为，让他突然对这种失控感到了恐惧，他开始用理性将自己的这种行为封锁起来，去寻找一个能让自己时刻保持理性的伴侣。光是这个出发点，其实就已经让自己偏离了。  
"珉锡，你好好想想。"

 

19.  
那个没有任何情欲浸染的吻之后，尽管要了以后可以继续去咖啡店的赦令，但他还是觉得底气不足。也想过找个对自己有意思的人在一起试试，有一天可以坦然点地结伴去看看金珉锡的情况。可每当脑内浮出这个想法，他都不禁打自己一巴掌。这不仅对不起喜欢自己的人，硬撑逞强的模样给金珉锡看到未免也太难看。  
"灿烈，有人找。"  
看金钟仁指了指前台，朴灿烈以为又是来送生日礼物的。近几日大概也是没少收到各种变着花样的东西，都不再拒绝而是报以最真诚的感谢。  
但现在出现在他面前的这份"礼物"，对于他来说大概是有点大了。  
"珉，珉，珉锡……？"  
朴灿烈舌头还打着结，金钟仁却反应敏锐地一惊。这家伙做咖啡时候嘴里老喜欢念叨着的"珉锡"，今天这是见着真人了？刚才这个漂亮的Omega走进店里的时候就引来了不少目光，说要找朴灿烈的时候更是把剩下本不关注他的目光吸引了过来，还是带着危机感的敌意。金钟仁心里忍不住哎呀哎呀地感叹，如果是这样的话，各位常客们还是死了心吧。  
"你……什么时候下班？"  
朴灿烈本想诚实回答七点，突然肩膀被人搭上。  
"他本来已经下班了，店里太忙就多留了会儿。要是有事你就先走吧。"  
金钟仁抢先一步，一个劲给朴灿烈使眼色。朴灿烈看了心领神会，但心脏还因为紧张敲鼓敲个不停。  
"你在前门等我下，我把工作服换下来。"  
金珉锡看起来特别乖巧地点了点头，可爱得让周围一些偷偷观望的Alpha们都忍不住吸了口凉气。  
太危险了，太危险了。朴灿烈嘱咐金钟仁帮他照看着点，就速度去了后台把并没完成的活全都打点好。  
收拾到一半突然迟疑了起来。他突然觉得这该不会是自己打工中途睡着做的梦吧？或者其实金钟大送他过来，此时已经停好车坐在了金珉锡的对面？  
直到挎着背包走出去，看到了玻璃门外，金珉锡正坐在人行道的座位上端着玻璃杯啜着水，才有了真实感。  
他今天没有穿工作服，穿着一件宽松高领的深蓝色毛衣，端着玻璃杯的手被袖口一直遮到了第二个关节，本就不大的手看起来更小了。扭头朝外也不知道是在看马路上的行车还是对面的店面。侧脸能看出鼻梁很挺，但鼻头却是圆圆的……  
"你看够了没？等会儿你再慢慢看，不然全店的客人不是看他，就是看你盯着他了。"  
金钟仁半真半打趣地踢了踢朴灿烈的小腿。  
朴灿烈顿时觉得自己这露骨的眼神太丢人，在脸皮发烫之前匆匆推开了前门。  
"珉锡。"  
反着光的金色小脑袋闻声转了过来，放下手里杯子站起。  
"你回学校吗？"  
"嗯……"  
"一起走吧。我回家。"

 

20.  
"你……什么时候学的开车？"  
之前本打算着坐地铁的金珉锡，却被朴灿烈拉住，指了指停在咖啡厅门口的一辆车，掏出了车钥匙。  
"就……你第一次……那次要不是多亏伯贤有车……"  
金珉锡低头不语。又一次，朴灿烈以他为原因去默默做了什么，但却并不图任何结果地继续了下去。  
"我只是想，以后要是有什么重要的人……有什么重要的事，没车真的很不方便吧。"  
手里握着方向盘，朴灿烈瞟了一眼手机屏幕上的导航。既然金珉锡说要回家，自然让他输入了地址，开车送他回去。其实他暗暗有些后悔，本该有一小时相处的公交车程，因为自己太实诚被缩短到了二十分钟。不知道是不是开了暖气的缘故，朴灿烈觉得鼻子里的咖啡味比平时要浓一些。  
可让他失望的是，大概这二十分钟和一个小时并没什么区别，两人几乎一路无言，唯一提到的不过是上次金钟大驱车带金珉锡去东城区，这才无意发现他打工地方的事。  
"到了……"  
金珉锡的家就在学校不远处的公寓楼，朴灿烈停在了地下停车场。  
"你不问我今天为什么来吗？"  
当然想问！一百万个想问啊！！但一段时间的空白甚至让朴灿烈想不起曾经和金珉锡的正常相处模式。  
"我怕……"  
"你怕什么？"金珉锡这声的音量略微失控，听起来好像有点生气。"你一个Alpha，你有什么好怕的？"  
"可不就是因为是Alpha才……"  
金珉锡看到朴灿烈还是没变，明明有自信的资本，却在自己面前总有些畏首畏尾，顿时觉得好气又好笑。  
"总是这样，总是这样……告完白就退缩，救完人也不厚脸皮地要回报，擅自做了那种事之后又自己给自己判了死刑……"  
心脏跳动开始加速起来，金珉锡有些不可自制地越说越激动。美式咖啡的信息素味道在车里被暖气吹得到处飘摇。  
"珉锡……你，你冷静点……"  
这个浓度的信息素已经开始让朴灿烈慌了，妈呀，要是克制不住犯下大错，这辈子真的别想再见到金珉锡了吧。  
"冷静什么啊……我今天来了就没打算冷静地回去……"  
熨平了方才的怒气，这句话竟冷冷得有点吓人。金珉锡不适地扯着宽松的高领，觉得脖子越来越痒。  
朴灿烈再迟钝也感觉到了不妙，想了想五个月前，金珉锡第一次发情的日期，还真的差不多是这个时候。  
"你带抑制剂了吧？你放哪了？"  
朴灿烈有些慌地在金珉锡的外衣口袋里摸索，可每一下隔着衣服的触碰都让金珉锡呼吸加重一分。  
"没带。"金珉锡也不阻止朴灿烈火上浇油的手，冷冷丢下这两个字。"你凭什么先跑了。"  
"凭你不喜欢我啊！！！"朴灿烈失去耐心地脱口而出，拿出手机正要打边伯贤电话问他表哥医院的地址，手机被金珉锡抢去直接关了机。  
朴灿烈觉得自己已经被Omega信息素刺激得下身不妙了，尤其这还是金珉锡的信息素。正想把手机夺回来，金珉锡解开安全带，一脚越过操作杆到驾驶座那边，低头弯着腰一个转身，直接跨坐在了朴灿烈腿上。  
朴灿烈这下子连大气都不敢出了，甚至企图屏息不去闻空气里的味道。但这是无用功，接收信息素的是腺体，这是挡也挡不住的诱惑。  
"谁说我不喜欢你了？！"  
金珉锡一点也不克制地将信息素散发了出来，将怒气全都发泄到了朴灿烈的嘴上，狠狠地咬着，直到嘴里有铁锈味了也不放开。  
半硬的命根子本就被金珉锡坐在屁股底下，这一下全身气血都加快了流向心脏的速度。  
跟这个吻比起来，上次那个浅尝辄止的吻就是蜻蜓点水。因为仰着头，混着血的涎液从朴灿烈的嘴角淌下，间或分离的口唇间隐约透出两条舌头交缠的景象，伴着啧啧水声，淫靡不已。  
终于松开了口，朴灿烈的嘴唇还在渗出血。拼着最后一点理智，朴灿烈搂住金珉锡问。  
"你家在几楼？"

21.  
尽管一路上金珉锡没安分过，朴灿烈还是不敢放慢一点脚步地掏出交给他的钥匙打开了门。发情期的Omega信息素真的是可怕到不行，就算已经咬了腺体暂缓，怀里抱着的人周身缠绕的味道还是挠心挠肺地让他焦躁。  
开了门也没来得及看布置，只觉得很宽敞明亮，就慌忙找到卧室，把人丢到叠得跟宾馆被子一样整齐的床上。  
背刚碰到床，金珉锡就急不可耐地开始扒拉自己的衣服，正要把最里面的衣服也掀开时，朴灿烈一把抓住了。  
"……珉锡，你还能听懂我说话吗？真的不需要我去拿抑制剂吗？"  
又来了又来了。金珉锡已经不是第一次经历发情期，对于发情期Omega的大脑自控能力早就有了一定了解，更何况刚被临时标记过。但他觉得朴灿烈再这样惹怒他，就真的会选择放弃自制力。  
金珉锡一把抓住朴灿烈的领子，朴灿烈一个不稳倒下来，单手撑在金珉锡身侧。  
"我跟你说，朴灿烈，就算你现在给我打了抑制剂，也还是这三个字。"  
深吸了一口气，一个字一个字地，简直堪称威胁的口气，将气息喷到朴灿烈微张的嘴上。  
"标?记?我。"  
之前太长一段时间，朴灿烈觉得金珉锡虽然一直对他冷冷淡淡，但总有哪儿不大一样，少了些什么。这个身材比他娇小，脸部轮廓比他柔和，性格却比他还要强势多了的，他喜欢的那个人，仿佛第一次见面时候的锐利目光，又回来了。  
朴灿烈隐藏在唇后的整齐牙齿，随着咧开笑的嘴，几乎一颗不落地展示在了金珉锡面前。  
"好。"

 

22.  
吻着金珉锡的胸前，褪下他裤子的时候，朴灿烈紧张得喉结滚动了一下。Omega的发情期果然来势凶猛，前面已经射了一次不说，后面也湿成一片，要不是裤子的材质，怕是之前就印湿出来了。  
金珉锡催促着抱紧朴灿烈的脖子，胯骨也顶起来磨蹭着他的下身。朴灿烈惊得稳住了金珉锡的腰，不让他再多做活动。不是不知道怎么做，是没做过，徒有理论知识没有实际经验，生怕给第一次就留下了坏印象。  
"你快点……"  
腿直接勾上了朴灿烈的腰，将他拉得更近。朴灿烈将手滑进股沟，湿滑到不行的后穴轻松就进去了两根手指。然而这种温柔前戏对于发情期的Omega来说，无疑是多余且煎熬的，金珉锡手里抓着朴灿烈已经硬挺的肉棒，就对准了自己的后面。  
"慢死了……抽……手指抽出来……"  
不待朴灿烈将手指全部抽出，金珉锡直接用双腿卡着朴灿烈的身体，抱住他的肩膀一个转身，上下对调了位置。发情期本该无力的Omega竟然还能有撂倒Alpha的力气，也只有金珉锡能做到了。发自内心的赞美还没说出口，肉棒就觉得一紧，已经被金珉锡将顶端塞了进去。剩下的部分，朴灿烈就眼看着金珉锡双手撑在自己的胸口，将臀部慢慢放下，将相对来说尺寸依旧太大的东西寸寸吞咽了进去。顶端已经顶到了生殖腔，还没打开的入口被搔刮得全身都痒。  
觉得上身的重量有点支撑不住，金珉锡后仰着将双手斜撑在身后两边，等着自己肉壁分泌的液体将朴灿烈的肉棒整根浸湿。  
"珉锡……疼吗……真的可以了吗……"  
"闭嘴……烦死了！……"就着双手撑着床的力气，慢慢抬起腰，又放下，双肩几乎没有动，就腰部以下像波浪一样起伏着，将朴灿烈的视觉和欲望都淹没了。  
这画面性感得太可怕了，朴灿烈甚至不知道一个男人的身体可以柔软协调到这个程度。想要伸手去摸……  
"给我躺好了不许动！……变，变那么大干嘛……"  
"你太性感了嘛……"好像被骂不听话了似的，朴灿烈语气里还有点委屈。  
尽管再次散发出来的信息素，火烧火燎地布满两个人的全身细胞，朴灿烈依旧听话地努力克制住自己的动作。  
"唔……啊……啊……嗯……啊！"  
朴灿烈甚至闭上了眼睛，断绝视觉的冲击来缓和自己的冲动，但入耳的呻吟却越发高昂，甚至最后一声清亮的尖叫，都差点把他刺激得射了出来。肉壁同时痉挛了起来，将体内的肉棒一下子卡住根本动弹不得。  
"唔唔……啊……"  
感觉到腹上被溅到了液体，睁眼看果然是金珉锡又射了。但这不是重点，重点是他高潮之后的姿态。  
双手依旧撑在后面，脖子上的青筋，都被微仰着的头拉紧了皮肤凸显出来。喉结在高潮的余韵中慢慢滑了下来，嘴却没有闭合，喘着粗气。已经没有成块肌肉却依旧结实的胸口，随着喘息上下起伏着。身体痉挛时候收紧的双膝，也渐渐放松再次向两边无力地张开，将已经软趴下却依旧流着浊液的下体展现在了朴灿烈眼前。  
现实比梦境要冲击多了。朴灿烈不是没有做过和金珉锡有关的春梦，梦中的景象诱惑、性感，但远没有这么淫靡的效果。朴灿烈感觉心脏简直要撞出胸膛了，下体也随着心脏的节奏鼓动着，每一次跳动都微不可见地又胀大一分。  
冲上天灵盖的快感慢慢退潮，金珉锡将头再次低了下来。双臂凭着反作用力撑起肩膀，脑袋却无劲地垂着。汗湿的金发贴着脸侧，就这么抬着眼皮，勾魂摄魄地撩了一眼朴灿烈。  
"让你手别乱动……没让你腰也闲着……难道……又要我教了吗？……"

 

饶是骨气再不足，日后注定的"妻管严"，被撩到这程度，朴灿烈觉得自己就算智商只有三岁，只要是身体健康的Alpha，就不可能再把持得住。只想挺腰将肉棒捅到更深的那一处去。  
朴灿烈也不管什么手不许动，直接将金珉锡捞了过来，紧紧按进怀里，抓住他柔嫩的臀部就上下活动起来。  
"嗯……哈……我是让你动腰……不是让我动……"  
"光我动根本不够啊……你的生殖腔还没捅开呢……"朴灿烈开始摸索寻找着刚才让金珉锡一瞬就缴械的那一点。"你的腰怎么能那么软……"跟自己现在腰部顶弄的动作比起来，刚才金珉锡自己活动腰部的动作简直就像跳水蛇舞一般。  
"闭嘴……专心……干我……啊！"  
话毕就是被重重的一下顶弄。这次的尖叫并不是来自上次那个点，而是生殖腔被撞开了。  
感受到了自己顶端被一个微微打开的口卡住，朴灿烈将自己灼热的物体完全拔出，然后一口气插入顶上那个入口。  
"唔……啊……"  
看到金珉锡难受得皱了眉头，朴灿烈不敢再动作太大，改为缓缓的抽插。可眉头反倒更深了。朴灿烈空出一只手，揉上金珉锡的眉间，将皱起来的皮肤慢慢抚平。  
"难受吗？"  
何止是难受。原本生殖腔被打开的不适感已经够受了，结果这人竟将动作放慢，简直是要把折磨缓刑似的。  
"磨磨蹭蹭的……啧……"  
金珉锡再次将双腿立在了身侧，双手扶着朴灿烈的肩，抬起自己的身体，一直到体内的肉棒坠坠要滑出自己的后穴，再一鼓作气坐下。生殖腔入口被打得更开，体内分身的顶端也开始胀大起来。  
身体摇晃得太过剧烈，四唇根本无法对接，两人只能探出舌头，在面颊接近的时候，不舍地缠绵一下。  
几次尽根吞咽肉棒的动作之后，生殖腔入口已经完全打开，而肉棒顶端也胀大到了卡在生殖腔内无法退出的地步。  
为了进行最后的冲刺而稍作休息，稳稳坐在朴灿烈身上的金珉锡还比他矮了一点点。朴灿烈捋起金珉锡的刘海，露出额头，在他前额上落下一吻。  
"已经没法后悔了呢。"  
金珉锡喘着粗气，还不忘抬头剜了朴灿烈一眼。  
"就是让你后不了悔……"  
说着又再次动作起来。因为即将成结，顶端被生殖腔的入口卡住，没办法大幅度上下的腰身就用力度来替代深浅的不足。每一下肉体的撞击都发出了清脆的声响，朴灿烈也慢慢配合着节奏再次活动起来。  
嘴唇终于等到了温存的机会，沾上就再也不想放开似的纠缠在了一起，金珉锡甚至变换着角度想要用舌尖刺激到朴灿烈口内所有地方的粘膜。  
被这一吻勾的，顶端终于开始成结，胀大到了将生殖腔的内壁都依附着改变了形状，蓄势已久的分身终于将精液尽数喷射在生殖腔里，洗刷着每一寸肉壁，灌得满满的。  
体内一瞬被灼烧了，刺激着前面也发了出来。连刚才奋力撩着朴灿烈的舌头也没了力气，全身从内里散发着盐焦糖混着咖啡的味道，金珉锡解脱般地挂在朴灿烈的身上。  
"对不起啊……"  
朴灿烈把头埋在金珉锡的肩窝，小狗一样吸了吸鼻子。  
"……嗯？……"  
金珉锡不懂他这时候道什么歉，推开朴灿烈的肩膀拉开距离想看他的脸，却发现他眼眶红红的。  
"让你为我这个连一步都不敢踏出的胆小鬼要赔出剩下的人生了……"  
其实金珉锡早就深知朴灿烈是一个优秀的Alpha，他不会的东西只要去学就能会，并且能做的很好，他并没有他自认为的配不上金珉锡。他只是缺乏自信，才总是停滞不前甚至后退。  
金珉锡像安慰小孩一样的顺着朴灿烈的头发，看着已然被锁在他眼眸中的自己的倒影。  
"一步都不需要。你只要踏出四分之一步就好了，剩下的四分之三，由我来。"


End file.
